Dark Fantasy Core Set/Skills/Proficiencies
Proficiencies have an open-ended number of levels. The base number to roll for most skills is 11 or higher. Character classes may be rolled as proficiencies, as each is something of an over-large skill suite. Levels I to III are equal to apprentice, IV to VIII are equivalent to journeyman, and levels IX and higher are equal to master. Non-martial proficiencies are associated with an attribute that modifies the roll: Social skills: +1 for every point above 10, -1 for every point below Technical skills: +1 for every two full points above 10, -1 for every two points below Mystic skills: +1 for every three full points above 10, -2 for every point below The listed attribute may be substituted for another if appropriate to the situation. Administration Social Proficiency Personality 200 hours Akijutsu Martial Proficiency 1200 hours Double learning difficulty * Cannot attack with this skill; includes: circular parry, defensive stance, hand parry, and the combo grapple/attack * I. +2 to parry * II. Hip throw--1D8 damage (no strength bonus to damage) * III. +1 to parry, +1 to dodge * IV. Soft push--push back 1D6 + skill level in feet, 30% chance to cause knock-down (agility check or fall & take 1D6 damage; no strength bonus) * V. Two-finger--push back level in feet & knock down if agility check failed (1D6 damage with no strength bonus); +1 to parry * VI. +2 to parry, +2 to dodge * VII. One-finger--as two finger, but is a ranged attack--you don't need to touch your opponent--3 inch range, doubles every additional skill level * VII. One-hand flip--1D8 damage (no strength bonus); +1 to dodge * IX. Circle sweep--low foot sweep that knocks down everyone within melee range if they fail an agility check (1D6 damage with no strength bonus), those who make the check still take 4 + Strength bonus in kicking damage; +2 to parry, +1 to dodge * X. Infinite defence--gets a parry/dodge combo for all attacks; i.e. if the parry fails, you still get a chance to dodge, you can continue to use this combo until you run out of actions (that is, if you get 2 attacks you could parry / dodge / parry / dodge a single attack) * +1 to parry for each additional level; +1 to dodge for every additional even level Alertness Technical Proficiency Awareness 200 hours * Skill check to avoid surprise or awaken Analysis Mystic Proficiency Willpower 200 hours Psionic * Determine percentile chance of event occuring Animal Lore Technical lore Proficiency Knowledge 200 hours Artillery (weapon type) Martial Proficiency 400 hours each * Ballista, Battering ram, Catapult--heavy, Catapult--light, Catapult--slinging, Stone screw, Trebuchet Atemi: Pain Touch Martial Proficiency 100 hours * Skill check of 10+ causes double damage when combined with a hand-to-hand attack (doesn't stack); skill roll over 20 adds to damage Balance Technical Proficiency Agility 200 hours Bartering Social Proficiency Personality 200 hours Bear Hug Martial Proficiency 120 hours * Skill level + Strength damage per round; no active defence for either Brawling Martial Proficiency 200 hours * 2 + Strength damage; includes Hand Parry Catch Technical Proficiency Agility 100 hours Chemistry Technical Proficiency Knowledge 400 hours Climbing Technical Proficiency Agility 200 hours * Benchmarks: II--tree, IV--rock wall, VI--brick wall, VIII--wood wall, X--ice Con-artistry Social Proficiency Personality 400 hours * Lie convincingly Conversational Dominance Social Proficiency Appearance 100 hours * Interrupt speaking; check against highest Personality in the crowd, for each point over, you get one round to talk Detect Lies Social Proficiency Sense 400 hours Double learning difficulty Diplomacy Social Proficiency Personality 300 hours Distinguished Expertise Social Proficiency Knowledge 300 hours * Pretend to know more than you do Divination--Cards Mystic Proficiency Awareness 100 hours Divination--Pendulum Mystic Proficiency Awareness 100 hours Dodge Martial Proficiency 50 hours * +1 dodge per skill level Electrical Engineering Technical Proficiency Knowledge 1200 hours Requires: Drawing, Mechanical Engineering, & Physics Double learning difficulty Escape Technical Proficiency Agility 300 hours Double learning difficulty Fencing Martial Proficiency 200 hours Requires: Melee Weapon: Short or Medium * Fully stackable weapon proficiency if lightly encumbered; add two parries per round in addition to those gained from both skills Field improvisation Technical Proficiency Knowledge 200 hours Forensics Technical Proficiency Knowledge 1200 hours Double learning difficulty Forgery Technical Proficiency Agility 400 hours Glare Social Proficiency Grace 400 hours Double learning difficulty * Stare down; save vs. mental (equal to skill check) or be intimidated Grab Attack Martial Proficiency 200 hours * Attack reflex armour class Hand-to-hand: Street Martial Proficiency 200 hours * 1 + Strength damage; only half skill for parry; also considered a grappler * I. Hair pulling--+3 hold * II. Nails--trade 2 damage for 1D6 shock * III. Low blow--double shock * IV. Go for the eyes--blind one round & +4 to next attack * V. Sucker punch--if you have initiative for first round opponent rolls Awareness check or first attack counts as surprise * VI. Trip--Agility contest or they stumble; if then, Grace check or fall * VII. Improvised weapons--most count as rock, stick, or knife * +1 hold/escape per additional even numbered level Herbalism Technical Knowledge Proficiency 300 hours Hiding Technical Proficiency Knowledge 200 hours Holistic Healing Technical Proficiency Knowledge 500 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation (per level) Double learning difficulty * Skill suite: Diagnosis, Dress Wounds, and Herbalism Hunting Technical Proficiency Knowledge 100 hours Hypnosis Mystic Proficiency Knowledge 400 hours Insults Social Proficiency Personality 200 hours * Check vs. opponent's Willpower; every 3 points over subtracts one from their rolls Intimidation Social Proficiency Personality 200 hours Jumping Technical Proficiency Agility 100 hours * 5 feet +1 foot per point rolled over 10; 1/2 distance standing long or running high jumps, 1/4 distance standing high jumps Land Navigation Technical Proficiency Knowledge 300 hours Lesser Protection Circle Mystic Proficiency Knowledge 50 hours * +1 to saving throws per skill level while within Lock-Picking Technical Proficiency Agility 200 hours Make-up Social Proficiency Appearance 200 hours Mechanical Engineering Technical Proficiency Knowledge 1200 hours Requires: Drawing, Literacy, & Mathematics Double learning difficulty Melee Weapon (weapon type) Martial Proficiency 200 hours each * Hand, Short, Medium, Long, Polearms, Short--flex, Medium--flex, Long--flex, Mass-weapon, Special Nautical Navigation Technical Proficiency Knowledge 400 hours Pickpocket Technical Proficiency Agility 200 hours Polevaulting Technical Proficiency Agility 100 hours * Each point rolled over 12 is one foot jumped Psychometry Mystic Proficiency Awareness 600 hours Psionic * Psychic impressions from an object or area Ranged Weapon (weapon type) Martial Proficiency 200 hours each * -3 non-familiar penalty plus -5 non-proficient penalty; longbow takes twice as long to learn, crossbow takes 10% less * Bow, Crossbow, Grenade, Knife/Axe, Pistol, Spear, Special Recognize Tracks Technical Proficiency Knowledge 100 hours Scrounging Technical Proficiency Sense 300 hours Scrying Mystic Proficiency Willpower 400 hours Seduction Social Proficiency Appearance 200 hours Shield Martial Proficiency 80 hours Shoot from the Hip Martial Proficiency 200 hours * Each level subtracts one from penalty for moving when using ranged weapons; passive skill Sleight-of-Hand Technical Proficiency Agility 200 hours Sneaking Technical Proficiency Agility 200 hours Streetwise Social Proficiency Knowledge 600 hours Survival (terrain) Technical Proficiency Knowledge 200 hours each * Arctic, desert, forest, mountain, ocean, steppe, tropical jungle, & urban Sword-Catch Martial Proficiency 200 hours Double learning difficulty * Requires 1 hand for stabbing & smashing, 2 hands for hacking; -2 to catch smashing; acts as a parry & can lead to disarm Tailing Technical Proficiency Grace 200 hours Take It Like a Man Martial Proficiency 300 hours Double learning difficulty * Reduce shock by one for each level--passive; reduce fatigue by one point per skill check at 18 Teaching Social Proficiency Personality 400 hours * Must know skill taught at journeyman or level V; amount rolled over 15 adds to pupil's Common Sense or Wits roll to learn Telekinesis Mystic Proficiency Willpower 1600 hours Psionic * One ounce at first level, doubled per level afterward; living things get save vs. physical magic at mage's Willpower; affect whole objects only & only what can be seen; Tracking Technical Proficiency Awareness 300 hours Trapping Technical Proficiency Knowledge 200 hours Travel Sense Technical Proficiency Willpower 120 hours * Travel in a straight line & count distance covered Tumbling Technical Proficiency Agility 200 hours Vocal Impressions Social Proficiency Personality 200 hours Walking Technical Proficiency Stamina 200 hours * Each level adds 10% to distance covered for the day & subtracts 10% from fatigue while walking Wrestling Martial Proficiency 400 hours * Includes: Breakfall, Grab Attack, Ground Fighting, and Pin * I. Select 2 holds * II. Select 1 joint lock * III. Headbutt: 1D4 + Strength damage & can be used while grappling * IV. +2 bonus to maintain and escape from holds * V. +3 on Agility checks to maintain balance * VI. Breakfree: can escape from multiple holds on a successful skill roll against an 18 * VII. Select either Closed Fist Style or Hand Parry * VIII. +2 bonus to maintain and escape from holds * IX. One-hand flip--1D8 damage (no strength bonus); +1 to dodge * X. Tag-team: can simultaneously maintain as many grabs, holds, & locks, as logic will allow +1 to maintain and escape from holds per additional level Category:DFCS